


Rose Lolande's Guide to Troll Psychology

by Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychology, Rose is board, fluffy Rosemary thoughts, postgame, rose being a dip, therepystuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers/pseuds/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose decides to write a completely professional scientific document that she is totally qualified to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Hello, I am Rose Lolande and in this scientific journal I will be documenting my personal notes on what I believe about Troll psychology. This shall include studies on ego depletion, addiction (if my clients/test subjects will allow, which they probably won't,), reactions and responses to violence, and more. I shall also have a chat with each of my subjects and develop theories on how troll society functions. Perhaps I will be able to develop a DSM version on trolls.  
Perhaps mental disorders manifest differently in the trollian brain, perhaps what we consider to be a disorder to be a social norm, perhaps I may even discover weather human disorders stem from a predisposition or the way they were socialized.  
You will have to read to find out.   
Anyway let's proceed to analyze and diagnose Troll disorders, and have lots of highly intellectual fun doing it

Signing off until I may conduct my experiments and proofread my notes. I will conduct one at a time and then publish rather than doing it all at once, so as not to leave my loyal readers hanging. Until then.

TenticalTheripist


	2. Hiatus

I'm sorry I know I promised you material but alas finals have crept up on me, I'm typing from a school administered iPad and I will likely not be able to post until next school year!!! But I will keep writing and I will flood you with new chapters. I'm so so sorry. I would update every day if I could. Unfortunately this is out of my hands but I hope you will still be here when I come back Kisses- the worlds first wrighting peacock

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my other chapters will be longer than this. I plan on updating this particular story once a week on Tuesdays, though I just got this new account and am really excited about it so I will probably publish more stories I've been working on there if you want to see more of my work. Thanks for reading!-Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers


End file.
